dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meruem - The End (Again)
Meruem is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve who was born in the garden of Eden before original sin, after his parents were tempted by the Devil and fallen from the grace of God, he was the only one who remained firm and faithful in God's laws and not fell into disgrace like your parents Historic Edit Early life Meruem is the firstborn son of Adam and Eve who was born in the garden of Eden, his birth was a source of great joy to his parents and god, being a reason for celebration in heaven. As time went by God took care of Meruem and created him personally, imparting various knowledge about creation and teaching many skills. For a thousand years Meruem and her family were happy together until that fateful day, when Lucifer finally approached the Garden of Eden, once in the garden Lucifer tempted Eve to betray her husband Adam, lie with him and impregnate her with Cain. by stripping the human race of innocence, granting them the knowledge of good and evil. which led to the eviction of Eden. After corrupting Adam and Eve, the dominion of Eden passed to Meruem, Satan sought Meruem to corrupt him and have dominion over the world, but he remained firm and faithful in God's laws, frustrated Satan attacks him, but was totally dominated by Merem. As a punishment, Meruem curses him in a horrifying and terrifying way for eternity. Powers and Abilities As the son of Adam and Eve, Meruem and in the image and likeness of a God, Meruem was one of the most powerful deities of existence. Given his position as the supreme divine ruler of the universe after the fall of his parents, he supposedly possessed far greater levels of power than any of the angels, demons, or reapers, the ghosts of time also distrust his immense power. They do nothing to annoy you. His power also exceeds that of any of the other angels (except God), since he was their ruler. Even Lucife, an extremely powerful angel, dared not attack him, for he feared Meruem. The only one more powerful than him is God. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Meruem, being in the likeness and image of a God, proved to be unimaginably powerful, being God's masterpiece Meruem and infinitely more powerful than any angels and demons, making him one of the strongest entities of creation or existence. His power is matched only by the firstborn of God Jesus Christ. The only one being infinitely stronger than him is God. Many entities get nervous in the presence of Meruem because they are afraid to provoke their anger. He can easily deny the powers of entities below his power. * Omniscience: As a Godhead, Meruem has vast knowledge of all God's creation, locations, entities, spells and weapons, since witnessing all of them. He is aware of the plans between Lucifer and the Princes of Hell, although revealing that Nobody tells you. * Omnilingualism: Meruem has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. He knows every language in the entire universe. * Angelic Control: Because he is a Godhead, Meruem can manipulate all angels at will. ** Angelic Banishment: Meruem can banish angels back to heaven or hell. When Meruem does this, her eyes shine pure white, and a white light generates just as an attack of holy white light. ** Angelic Possession: Meruem can control the mental state of angels. He has done this in the past and treated angels like puppets.